When wolfs attack
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: What if the fight with the wolfs in bd1 had have ended differently, and Jacob hadn't told the wolfs to back off? What if it wasn't such a happy ending? Rated t for death of a main-ish character one shot


When wolves attack

i own nothing

* * *

Jasper's point of view

The wolves were emerging. Rennessme was born and okay. The venom was changing Bella. I stood outside with Alice and Edward, all to aware that this could be the end. I glanced toward Alice. She mouthed the words "I love you." I froze. Did she know she was going to die? I wouldn't let it happen. Never. "Ali, we'll be okay. i wont let them hurt you." I told her. Soon, one of the wolves emerged. Sam. "I won't let them hurt my family." Edward stated. I kissed Alice just before Sam lunged at us. I pulled her out of the way just in time. "You're okay." I whispered "if we have any chance of living, you can't protect me. We have to fight by ourselves. I'll be okay. You underestimate me." She said softly. Paul nearly jumped on us both. Alice broke my grip and jumped aside making him miss. While her guard was down, Sam and Paul jumped on her. I heard her scream, out of pain or fright I couldn't tell, but they were hurting my Alice. Unacceptable. I rushed over to her but stopped when she said "you have to let me fight my own battle, jazz." I sighed. A wolf came up behind me. I threw him off and into a tree. Edward was trying to get the other two wolves off of Alice. I heard her scream, this time certainly out of pain. It stopped abruptly. I glanced over. "Alice?!" I asked nervously. Then I saw it. There was a deep gash in her neck, about the size of a wear wolf claw. I growled and glanced at Sam. I ran to him at full speed. I jumped on his back and cracked his neck. I bit into Paul's neck, causing him to fall. I stepped on his neck gaining satisfaction as I heard all the snaps. Whimpers and howls filled the air. One by one, every wolf except Jacob, seth, and leah were dead I quickly hid all the dead wolf bodies, then I picked up Alice's tiny lifeless body. I couldn't control my self. I held her to my chest and slumped against a tree. I was crying. I was stroking her hair crying into her neck. "I'm so sorry." I heard a police siren in the distance. It sounded like it was pulling in our driveway. I couldn't move. Soon there were footsteps in the distance. I stayed in my position, slumping over Alice. She couldn't be dead. Why her? "Alice, you can't be gone. I can't live with out you." I said quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It smelled of human. I looked up to find Charlie. "Hello officer." I said politely. "Mr. Hale. I got a report of whimpering wolves in this area. Know anything about it?" I couldn't help myself. I started crying again. "They killed Alice, Charlie! They killed her! She's gone!" I whimpered burring my face in Alice's neck again. "She's dead?" He asked in shock. I nodded sadly a tears continued to stream down my face. "But why was there whimpering?" He asked. "Alice fought back as hard as she could, but a tiny girl isn't much up against a wolf the size of a horse." He looked at Alice in disbelief. " She caused wolves to whimper? I nodded. "We'll need to kill the wolves. Where are they? Did you see which way they headed?" He asked. "That won't be Necessary." I told him. "Why not?" He asked. "They're already dead." I told him. "How?" He asked in disbelief. "Rosalie is particularly good with a bow and arrow." I lied. I made the mistake of revealing Alice's mark. Charlie jumped back "how is that possible? That's a cut, there should be blood." He said staring it the gash in her neck. I sighed. "Time to come clean. Charlie, we're vampires. All of us. Bella is changing into one as we speak, she's not sick, she's pregnant, and the baby is Edward's half human half vampire baby. It was killing her from inside her stomach, and now Edward has bitten her and she's turning into a vampire. We don't sleep, we drink animal blood, and we have super speed, and strength. Physically of corse. You can't tell anyone or the volturi will kill us both." He gawked at me. "V-v-vampires?" He stuttered in fear. "Yup." I replied. "All of you?" I nodded. "But, vampires are supposed to be all mean and scary." I sighed. "We're different from others of our kind. Some are more like what you picture. For example, my creator Maria. She's what you think of when you think vampire. We're the good guys." I told him. "I can't live without her." I said softly. "There's always another jasper, you're still young. Not many people find their true love in high school." He told me. I shook my head. "You did. besides, she wasn't my girlfriend. That was a cover story. She was my wife, my soulmate. I'm 169. She's 112. We've been together since 1940. She saw visions of the future. I can control others emotions. She was from an insane asylum, I was from the civil war. She was from Biloxi, Mississippi. I was from Houston, Texas. We weren't adopted, we found them. We have kids. I don't know how I'll tell them. I swore id never let anything hurt her, i swore i wouldn't let her get hurt. What do I do?"

-meanwhile in voltera-

Jane point of view

"Master." Demetri said softly "the Cullen's. they have something we want." He looked up in interest. "Allow me." He said as he took his hand. "Oh. . . I do believe we might be going to forks soon." Juliet skipped out. Gawd she was annoying. Ew. "Hello father." She said in her perfectionist voice. I rolled my eyes. "Juliet, go get your travel robe on. We're making an out of country trip." She nodded. "Yes father." She said and went away. "Alex!" I heard her call. "We're leaving. Get your robe." How did she live like that? Normally she replied 'yes sister' or 'okay' but this time she said "oh my gosh, stop it Juliet. Sometimes I really wish I had have gone with Marrissa. She never bossed me around." I heard her hiss. I smiled lightly. Finally. I walked over to Aro. "Would you mind if I stayed behind this time, master?" I asked hopefully. "They're vegetarians, you won't need me to kidnap the child." He thought for a moment. "Okay, Jane, dear, you may stay behind this time. Behave." He said. "On one condition." he said stoping me. "That would be?" I asked "keep Alexandria behind with you. I can not risk loosing her." I nodded. "Yes master." I said. I climbed the spiral stairs up to Alexandria's room. "Guess what?" I said sing songily. She glanced over. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? What have I done wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, no. You're safe. " I told her. "You get to stay behind on the trip." I announced. "Know what that means?" I asked. She shook her head. "It means, that you get an entire week or more away from Juliet." I told her. "Yes!" She said happily. I smiled. "Also, I'm staying behind too. Maybe we could bond." She smiled. "So, you aren't going to hurt me?" She asked "never." I told her. She smiled. "I've never really noticed before, but you're really pretty." She told me smiling. I hugged her "thank you." I said gratefully.

Later

"I wonder sometimes, how far do you think we'd get before Aro caught us?" Her eyes were thoughtful. "We're not marrissa, I doubt we'd get far at all. Father enjoys having us around, he never particularly liked marrissa." She said pulling her knees to her chest. "I think we could do it." I said glancing out the window. "Have you ever wondered what life is like outside of the castle?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. Not once. I figure I'll never get out, so why hope for it?" I frowned. "Have you ever been out of the castle before?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm very protected incase you haven't noticed." She reminded me. "I think it's time to pay a visit to our friends in France. I said smiling. "Do you even know how much trouble you'll get in?" She asked me softly. "Not if we don't get caught." I said smiling. She smiled too. "When do we leave?" She asked smiling. "Soon." I said grinning widely. "What's our story if they're back before us?" She asked. "Easy, we say there was a report, but we took care of it." I told her. "Do you have any special powers?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not that I've discovered." She told me as she began braiding her hair. "I'll try to teach you a thing or two." I said smiling. "Don't wear your robe, they'll take it as a threat." I warned her. She nodded. A few hours later she ran down stairs. "I think I've discovered a power." I looked over in interest. She focused on a vase on the other side of the room, it began to move. It floated across the room and fell gracefully into Alexandria's hands. She smiled in triumph. "Also, watch this." She threw the vase into the air and glared at it hard. It burst into a million tiny pieces. I stood back in shock. "Oh my gosh, do you realize how much this is going to change everything? You might even become the second hand leader." I told her. She smiled proudly. "Are you ready to go, Jane?" She asked as a small bag came through the air and fell on Alexandria's shoulder. I nodded "yeah, let's go." I said opening the window and placing a note that read  
"_vampire exposed himself. Alexandria and I are handling it. Be back soon. I won't let her get hurt. Promise.  
-Jane_"  
in aro's chair. I crawled out the window assisting Alexandria out too. It was about 9 pm. It was well past dark and the stars were shining. Alexandria looked up at the sky and gasped softly. "It's so pretty." She said in amazement. "You couldn't see it from your window?" I asked. She shook her head. "It was to small." She looked down embracing what she's been sheltered from for so long. "I don't think I can ever go back. This is so pretty. Now I see why marrissa ran away. I wonder where she is. She never rights anymore." Uh oh. What had I unleashed. I'd have to get her to go back home. Aro would kill me if she never came home. "We'll have to back eventually." I told her. "But we could do it. Run away, never come back. They would find someone else to fill their plastic hearts." She said as she darted into the distance. I ran over to her. "France is pretty far. We should get going." A few wrong turns later, I stopped. "Uh oh." I said as I saw a sign that read 'welcome to Canada' "I think we took a few wrong turns." I said as I caught a snowflake in my hand. "Oh well, lets go visit the Denali's." I said as we took off again. "Let's go this way." Alexandria said grinning. I followed her. A few hours later I heard a small voice ask "daddy?" As A small girl ran over. Another ran out with her. Both appeared age 3. I heard footsteps that belonged to A tall person frozen in there teens. who appeared 15. "Come back in guys, lets give him some ti- MOM!" the girl screamed and fell to her knees beside a man with honey colored hair who held a lifeless figure. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Mommy?" The first child asked softly and touched the lifeless woman's face. "Mommy. . . Wake up." She said with a tear in her eye. "Mum?" The other asked sadly. She'd been born in England, the accent stuck. The three of them were crying into the man's arms. There was a human present. he looked confused."Father?" Marrissa asked softly. I gasped softly. Marrissa. "What has happened?" She asked. "Is mother okay?" She asked seeing everyone crying. I soon saw Aro in the distance. "Uh oh. Run." I said grabbing Alexandria's hand. "I want to see marrissa." She stated. I shook my head. "Aro's over there. We need to leave." I said softly as I heard the human say "so, a vampire? Really?" Crap. All those vampires were dead if Aro heard that. He did. I glanced down and watched. "He knows?" I heard him ask. The man with the honey hair bit into the human's neck. Upon farther observation I noticed something. The dead woman was Alice Cullen who Aro had wanted to join us so bad.

Jasper's point of view

Charlie was going to be one of us now. Hope Bella didn't mind. If she did, oh well. "You've exposed us to a human." Aro stated. "Well, now he'll be one of us." I stated. "No rules were broken." I told him. "I'm afraid that dosen't matter. There's still the matter of the fact that you have my daughter, apparently. Marrissa backed away. "Don't hurt him." She said softly. "Dear marrissa, won't you come home?" Aro asked walking toward her. "No." She said simply. "You certainly aren't staying here." He said with a laugh. With a swift movement of his wrist, he snapped her neck. Out of no where a small red haired girl jumped from a tree and grabbed Aro by his neck. "What have you done?! You just killed your own daughter! You are the worst type of our kind! Juliet she was our sister! How could you let him do that? What's wrong with you people?!" She screeched as aro's head burst into a million pieces. She threw him on the ground and looked to the other members of the volturi. "Who's next? Come at me." She taunted. The blonde came forward. "How could you?! You just killed father!" She screamed and punched the ginger girl. "He killed our sister!" She screamed back "grow a heart!" She hissed and punched her hard in the face. The blonde staggered back, then lunged on the ginger. "We all know you just wanted power! You never cared about the clan or the bond any of shared! Give it up!" She said before causing a crack to appear in the blondes forehead. Another, much shorter blonde jumped from the tree and ran to join a brown haired male. She whispered something, but I couldn't make it out. Carlisle and Esme emerged from the forest. Carlisle pushed Esme behind her then said "jasper, what the crap is going on here?"

Carlisle's point of view

Esme and I were coming back from hunting. When I walked out of the woods, I turned to see a fire burning, alice unconscious, or worse, all of alice and Jasper's children crying, marrissa with her head detached, Charlie rolling around withering in pain, at least 6 dead wear wolves, two vampire children, of who I'd never seen before, rolling around fighting, and the entire volturi except aro staring at the girls. "Jasper, what the crap is going on here?" I asked pushing Esme behind me. he laughed sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story. . ." He said awkwardly. "I'm immortal." I said sitting on a tree stump pulling Esme into my lap. "Uh. . . .well, the wolves attacked because of Bella, and" he trailed off but then his head went into his lap as he cried. His hand went across Alice's hair. "Jasper, what happened?" Esme asked walking over to him. "She's gone!" He cried "Alice is. . . Dead?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded, tears were streaming as he pulled back Alice's scarf to reveal the deep cut left by a wolf claw. A tear dropped onto the stump. Everyone was crying at this point. I even saw a tear drop from Jane's eye. Esme wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Everything gunna be alright." She told him. "But why's Charlie look like a fish in the sand?" She asked "I kinda told him we were vampires, then they showed up so I had to change him." Jasper replied. "And the chic fight?" Emmett asked. "Aro killed marrissa. The ginger killed Aro, now the blonde is mad because the ginger killed their dad." Emmett stood back. "Marrissa's gone too?" He asked sadly. Jasper nodded. "I've failed. I failed my daughter, I've failed my family, I've even failed my Alice." He said looking down, holding Alice's tiny hand. I frowned. "No you haven't, jazz." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay." I told him softly hugging him. He shook his head. "I can't believe I let this happen, I can't believe she's gone, dad." I froze. He called me dad. Not the usual Carlisle, or sir, but dad. I rubbed his shoulder. "Everything'll be okay." I told him even though I wasn't for certain. "Is there anything we can do to save her?" He asked as more tears fell. "I'll try, jazz." I told him as he allowed me to take Alice out of his arms. I took her into the house and laid her on their bed since Bella occupied the hospital setting. I removed her scarf to take a closer look at the cut. It was very deep, at least an inch was cut into her stone neck. I did the only thing I could think of that could possibly work. I took venom and filled the cut with it. The stone would replace its self, but I wasn't sure if it'd save her or not.

Later. . . Jane's point of view

I stood watching Juliet and alexandria fight. I saw the lifeless marrissa being mourned by her family. I frowned then went over to them. I picked up the head of marrissa and used a trick that Carlisle had taught me when he first joined the volturi. I put venom on the bottom of her neck and placed it where it should have been. I stood back as she awoke. I smiled. But it was weird, I'd done something nice for a clan who's existence I wasn't particularly exited about. It almost felt. . . Good. But, I was Jane. It didn't make since. When did I ever care about other people besides my brother? My mind was racing when it suddenly came to me. "I'm a healer, not a hurter." I said quietly. I turned to Alec. "I don't want to hurt people anymore. . . I want to help." I told him in sudden realization. "I wasn't meant to kill. I was meant to help. I was just forced into the wrong life. My power is for the guilty, not whoever ticks me off." I told him. I turned to the one they'd called 'Esme' who was Carlisle's mate. "May I join you? I want a peaceful, well, mostly, lifestyle like yours where I don't have to take orders, and kill people for no reason. I know the volturi dosen't offer second chances, but could you?" I asked hopefully. She smiled sweetly. "Do you think you could adapt to animal blood?" She asked. I nodded. "Anything." She smiled. "Think you can handle going to high school with 300 other humans?" She asked. "And I'm not allowed to eat them?" I asked getting worried. "Nope." She replied. I looked over to Alec as we whispered "listen to your heart." He got some weird looks from the others. He turned to them and said "I'll loose my sister if that's what makes her happy. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy." I ran over and hugged him. "Can't you stay with me?" I asked getting teary eyed. He shook his head and wiped away a tear. "I already am fully aware that I can't live in harmony with humans. Sorry sister." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Go if you'd like, they're waiting for you." He told me. "I'll never forget you." I told him. "Please visit sometime, or get a cell phone, or something." I begged as I stepped away coming closer to the Cullen's. "I can try." I said softly. "Welcome to the clan." She said and hugged me. I saw my old clan depart. Esme hugged me tighter. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She reminded me. "I can't hurt anyone else." I told her softly. I soon hear a large crack. I glanced over hoping alexandria had won. She had. "I want to stay here too." She said softly.

Carlisle's point of view

Jane had gone good, and joined us. I had to tell jasper what i was hoping i wouldn't have to. Alice hadn't made it. I stood watch over her pacing, it had been to long that the scratch went untreated. Way to long. If I had have done it as soon as it happened, she would have been fine, but wear wolves had their own kind of venom. It had gotten into her system already and stopped everything. I was going to have to tell jasper. I hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic. I sat in a chair that was sitting by Alice's bed. I took her hand and squeezed it. "You were an awesome woman, Ali. We're gunna miss you around here." I said quietly. As I got up she said weekly "pocket. . . Give it to. . . Jaz-" then she was silent again. I quickly turned and started the venom process again hoping it'd work. It didn't. I sighed in defeat as I reached into her hoodie pocket as she had told me to. There was a piece of notebook paper folded into a small square. On the front it read "to jazz, the best man a woman could ever wish for." I put it in my pocket and kissed her forehead. "I wish you'd wake up." I said softly. I went down stairs where jasper was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was trying to focus on a book, but I knew he couldn't. He heard my footsteps and flashed over to me. "Is she okay? Did it work?" I sighed softly. "I did all I could jazz." I told him softly. "Did it work?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm sorry jasper, she didn't make it. The venom was already in her system. She wanted me to give you this." I told him as I handed him the paper.

Jasper's point of view

About two hours later, i was sitting on the couch on the loft in the game room. It was fairly dark up there, and i knew i could be left alone due to the fact that no one used it much. I unfolded the paper that Carlisle gave to me. It was in Alice's hand righting. And here come the tears. I clicked the small lamp on, the letter still smelled like her. "Ali. . ." I whispered quietly as I ran my hand gently across the page. My eyes floated across the words, they formed into a letter being drowned with my tears. It read  
"_jazz,_

_First, I knew I was going to die. I saw it. I wouldn't let you help, because then we would have both died. The kids needed you. You more than me. Don't you dare let them down. Don't try to remember me, it'll cause you too much pain. but until you can forget, pretend I'm off hunting or something. You know I love you. I'm sorry I had to do this. I know Zowie and Rennessme won't remember me. Tell them about me when you're ready. Keep the kids safe. That's all I ask. I love you more than anything. Sorry that I had to leave you alone, but it's for the family._

_Forever and always,  
Alice._"

Carlisle's point of view

It had been 3 days. Bella was beginning to awake. Edward has off hunting, and I didn't want her to awake alone if she'd forgotten what happened, I wasn't sure what had endured after they took her upstairs. Jasper followed me up. He'd been waiting for this for a long time. I stood in the far corner to give her some space. Jasper stood in the other. When she sat up, she glanced around. She saw me and said "woah, everything looks hd." I smiled. "Oh. . . Hey jasper." She said slowly seeming startled. "Oh, uh, I can the scars now, like really clear." She quickly explained. She then changed the subject as Esme entered. "So, where's Alice?" She asked unknowingly. Jasper hid his face in Esme's shoulder as she patted his back soothingly. "What happened?" Bella asked "she's gone." Jasper replied "those wolves killed her." He told her and flashed out he window. She glanced at me. I nodded softly confirming that it was true. She had a sudden realization. "Where's Edward?" She asked worriedly. "Don't worry, he's just off hunting." Esme told her. "And Rennessme?" She asked glancing around. "Rose has her." Esme said smiling. She nodded. "Did Alive get to meet Rennessme?" She asked. I shook my head. "The wolves arrived before she got a chance." I informed her. "Where are the wolves now?" She asked. "All but Seth, Jacob, and Leah are dead. Jasper killed them." Rosalie said as she entered the room with Rennesme. Bella looked over at rose. "Can I hold her?" She asked. "Of corse. She's your daughter." Rose replied as she handed her over. Bella took Rennessme in her arms. At that moment, she had a look in her eye, at that moment, I knew she'd never let that child get hurt. "Hi Rennessme." She said with a motherly smile. Rennessme placed a hand on Bella's cheek. "I love you." Bella said quietly.

90 years later Jasper's point of view

I'd lived a century with out Alice. I didn't know how, but I did. Rennessme had fallen pregnant with Jacob's child. The volturi had been taken over by a new vampire. He was almost as bad as Aro. He was quite sickening. They'd heard of the pregnancy and were coming to visit. Rennessme was scared beyond measure of this fact. I could fell her worried emotions and sighed. I pulled out the note Alice had left me and re read it again. "I think I'm ready." I said quietly. I went upstairs and knocked on Rennesme's door. "Hey, can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah, come on in uncle jazz." She said attempting to hold back tears. I opened the door slowly and attempted to calm her down. "Rennessmee, I think it's time to tell you about your auntie Alice." I took a deep breath. "Your auntie Alice" I paused thinking of the right words "was the bravest, most selfless, purest person I've ever known." I began. "We met in 1940. As you know, I was in the civil war. She came from an assylum in Biloxi, she was there beacause she saw visions of the future. We met in a diner in Philadelphia. Thing were good for a while. We found the Cullen's and things got better, but then the rest of Jacob's pack attacked us. She gave her life to save ours." I told her. I took my phone out and scrolled through the pictures until I found the one with us sitting in a,tree. "This was her." I told her as I handed her the phone letting her see the tiny pixie I'd loved so much for the first time. She looked at it for a few seconds. "She was so beautiful uncle jazz. Why'd she have to be the one to die?" She spoke quietly. "I dunno, Hun." I said sadly. "I'll be brave." She said softly handing me back my phone. "Don't get hurt. You're a pretty cool kid." I said with a smile.


End file.
